


two drifters off to see the world

by princessrorora



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrorora/pseuds/princessrorora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's such a lot of world to see.</p><p>prompt on tumblr: sh + the sea is my mistress: since aurora only lived in a desert, killian takes her to the sea and they end up having a bath at midnight lulled by waves</p>
            </blockquote>





	two drifters off to see the world

The moment they can, the pirate and the princess escape Storybrooke. 

All they have is a bit of money, an old pickup truck, and each other. 

They are free, the world is huge, and she wants to see it all. 

So he intends to show her as much as he can. 

They argue over maps, paper cups of weak coffee, and stale donuts. They laugh at the strange music that pours out of the static filled radio. She sprawls her legs across the bench, feet rested in his lap as he drives. She throws her hands out the window when he goes especially fast, doing her best not to concern herself with his speed or how sharp the turns are. 

She's free, and that's all that matters. 

Sometimes they have to sleep in the truck, and as cramped as it is, they make it work. 

But tonight, he'd promised her he would find them a bed and breakfast. One with a shower and fresh linens and fluffy pillows with chocolate mints. One by the sea, so the desert princess could finally know what it felt like to have the ocean lap at your toes. 

But by the looks of it, he'd gotten them lost. Again. 

They are by the sea, but nowhere near any precious little bed and breakfasts.

He pulls over on a crest overlooking the ocean, fumbling with the map as quietly as he can. She's sprawled out across the bench, head resting against his thigh and his coat covering her. Her breathing is slow and even, but he knows she's not resting like she should. 

He sighs, raking his finger through his hair, angling the map towards the moonlight. The bloody torch inside the truck didn't work, never had, and most likely never will. 

"Looks like another night in the truck, princess." He sighs, brushing her honey curls out of her face. "I'm sorry." 

She stirs, but doesn't wake. He purses his lips, adjusting the coat around her and toying with her curls. The strands are growing limp and greasy, and he knows he's worse for wear as well. 

The call of the ocean seeps in through the open windows, and suddenly, he needs to feel the lap of it's waves. 

She's angry when he wakes her, and scoffs at his brilliant plan, but she follows him down the crest nonetheless, tiny fingers wrapped around his. 

He's shucking off his flannel and undershirt the moment they reach the sand. She gapes at him, watching as he shoves his pants and boxers down, boots being kicked to the side. 

He's proud of his nudity, because he's Killian, and because he should be. 

Aurora blushes, hugging his coat tightly around her as she sinks into the sand. The grains of sand between her toes is a sensation she'd quite familiar with. How strange that a part of her and a part of him had always been connected, that the sand and sea seemed to mirror their own relationship. The ocean pushes and pulls against the sand, the two incomplete without the other.

He runs forward, and she giggles at his excitement, eyes lingering over his lower half before she shyly looks away. 

He turns quickly at the sound of her voice, and waves his hook towards the water.

"Come on, love!"

"I'm good." She calls back, shivering from the cold ocean breeze. 

"Aurora!" He admonishes as he runs back towards her, only increasing the red flame across her pale cheeks. He grabs her by the arm and hauls her to her feet, and she squeals as he yanks his coat off of her. 

"No! I don't want to!" She laughs, unable to stop herself from giggling as his fingers ran along her side. 

"You're coming in with me, princess." He insists. 

"Kicking and screaming." 

"I would expect nothing less." He teases, nipping her lower lip with his teeth. "Come on, sweetheart."

"I can't swim! And I don't want to freeze!" She looks longingly back at the truck on the crest. "You go, I'll wait for you here."

"You won't drown, and you won't freeze. Not with me here to look after you, love." He promises with a grin, fingers toying with the button on her jeans. 

Aurora grumbles, but strips down to her underwear, neatly folding her jeans and floral blouse next to his pile. 

He grins and takes her by the hand, drawing her towards the edge. "Just...share this moment with me. Indulge your pirate for a moment, and then I swear we can go back to the truck and I'll find you a nice little inn that will put Granny's to shame."

"Promise?" She huffs. 

"Promise." He kisses the tip of her delicate nose. "I would just like my desert princess to know what it feels like to be bathed in the ocean tide." He croons, leading her to the water. 

It crashes and foams a few feet away, and she squeals as the cold water laps at her toes. The sand is chilled and wet, clinging to her toes in heavy clumps, unlike anything she'd ever been used to in her kingdom.

"It's freezing!" She attaches herself to him, arms encircling his waist. He laughs, and holds her close, pulling her into the water.

"You'll get used to it, love." 

She's shivering by the time the water is up to her waist, hands desperate and shaking in fear of him letting go or of her being swept away. But he's right, she's getting used to the temperature. Killian keeps a good hold on her as he dunks them under water, and she clings to him as he pulls them back above the waves. 

She's coughing into his chest, and he smooths his palm along her back. "Sorry." He says weakly, cheek pressed against the side of her head. 

"I-I don't know how to swim and y-you think it's wise t-to dunk m-me?" She exclaims, teeth chattering as she pushes against his chest. "I-I want o-out!"

"Shh...you're fine, aren't you?" He combs his fingers through her curls, thankful when her body relaxes, even if only slightly. "Give it a chance."

"Bloody pirate." She grumbles as he presses wet kisses to her cheek, her body already beginning to feel warmer as his arms tighten around her. 

"I'll teach you to swim!" He sighs. "As soon as we find that bed and breakfast, we'll rest and then I'll teach you."

"In the d-daylight." She shivers. 

Killian rolls his eyes, but nods. "Fine, whatever you say."

"P-promise?" She's bouncing with him in time of the waves, and he grins. Her body was born for the ocean. 

"I promise." He presses his lips to hers, tasting the salt of the ocean on her sweet mouth. He deepens it, the sensation far too great for him to pull away. She makes a soft sound, and when she pushes herself away, she's gasping, her pale cheeks flushed and lips swollen. 

"You've m-made your point." She shivers, her nose brushing his.


End file.
